The distribution and storage of electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to distribute and store such electronic content.
Networks may be utilized to distribute electronic content between various computing devices that may generate, store and process such electronic content. Often these networks are partitioned so that they may be used by multiple users/clients. Unfortunately, such partitioning of networks is often a complex task that may not be easily/quickly reconfigurable.